Dianna Japer
Dianna has just started high school, after moving from across the 'country'... yet she somehow knows everybody. Dianna is a 16 year old junior, and seriously crushed on by Benny, and Rory. She has a secret that will change everything boundery of magic, time, and space itself!! She`s the Princess of the universe Aragon!!! Aragon (Air-U-Gon) Aragon is the universe of magic, myths, fantasy, and the elements. It`s a universe beyond prediction, eons old, it has many influences of cultures you can only dream of, magic more powerful, than power itself. There`s a galaxy for every element. (Fire, water, earth, air, ice, storm, and the 'core'. There`s even one with worlds in a likeness of few cultures to us.) Many belive it`s an illusion, others think it`s a paradise of some sort. But it`s dangers can reach beyond redemption. Recently... a band of witchdocters have been repetedly attacking the main sorce of power of the worlds, Aragon Palace. As far as safety, it`s a dead 0. The Umbra Queen, Morgana, has sent hundreds of ghouls, spiders, and other grewsome, nasty, reched creatures, to take the power, and destroy the kingdoms, before the Prophecy of the Crystal Sword, comes to. (The prophecy is unknown to most, but knowone dares to mention it.) King Arrowmon, and Queen Arianna, sent their daughter to Whitechapel for her own safety. D.J.`s Background Aware of the dangers back home, she`s felt nothing but sorrow, and pain since she left. She lives alone in a small house, close to Ethan`s house, which, seems to be '...a pleasure...' to her. She has 2 'pets' living with her Rex, and Smilodon. She also has magical powers like a witch, or sorceress. But her strongest powers are over the elements. Her mother, Queen Arianna, has mentioned the Prophecy of the Crystal Sword, but has never told her the details. D`s tried everything to figure it out but nothing has come up... all she knows is that it`s linked to her home, and Morgana somehow. Personality Dianna is smart, funny, talented, careing, and kind. Like Smilodon, she`s very cunning, clever, sneaky and rescorceful. She thinks ahead, and strtagizes. She`s got a careing, sweet, kind side to. Those she has in Whitechapel, she looks out for, and prefers to makes the right choice. Respectful, responsible, and funny. She taakes great pride in her music, art, and school assignments. (She`s also a straight A+ student.) Her intuition is very strong. She gets vibes if a situation (or person) could turn good or bad due to it`s energy. Dianna`s the perfect package. (To bad she`s to 'busy' to be in a relationship.) Powers 'Fire' Summon fire, control fire, heat things, melt medal, turn water into lava, firewall, and walk through fire 'Water' Control water, mold water, heat water, freeze water, rising water attack, summon gysers, shoot gysers from hands, and walk on water 'Earth' Make earthquakes, control plants, increase/decrease plant growth, dissapear into earth, and heal others 'Air' Make strong wind gusts, make breezes, change wind direction/speed, and make tornados 'Ice' Make blizzards, make gentle snowfall, form ice sculptures, freeze entire rooms/buildings, and frost breath 'Storm' Summon lightning, make it rain, create thunder storms, and tsuniami. 'Extra' EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!! :D (Also extreme agility/stealth/flexibility, and professional fighting skills) Appearence As a human, she has long, wavy (or straight) brown hair, and shimmering brown eyes. She also has pink lips, and a peachy complection. She likes wearing jeans, and t-shits, but likes to mix it up at parties, and events. As the princess, she has long, wavyish-straight, brown hair, and brown eyes. Her eyelashes are light blue, and eye shadow is sparkly moonstone blue. Her cheeks are rosey, and complection is fairly tanned. Her lips are also pink, and glossy. She wears a blue/purple veil-dress, and wears an eclipse amulet. Relationships 'Ethan' D.J and Ethan are very close friends, ever since she revealed to him who she was, they both have been trying to figure out the prophecy, but can`t seem to find anything. They have some chemistry, but refuse to admit it. Ethan is the only one who knows her secret, and she`s glad it`s him. 'Sarah' Sarah and D.J are good friends, but Sarah is alittle suspitious. She`ll try not to interfer with their friendship but "...it wouldn`t hurt to know..." 'Benny' Benny has a huge crush on her. Though, she just wants them to be friends. He thinks she`s pretty now... he should see her in 'princess form'. 'Rory' Rory has a huge crush on her. Though, she just wants them to be friends. He thinks she`s pretty now... he should see her in 'princess form'. 'Erica' There not the best friends, but it could be worse. Ethan, and Sarah are always there to even the score, and keep things from spiraling out of control. (Though Ethan knows D.J could kick Erica`s butt!!!) Gallery Dianna.jpg|Dianna revealing herself Dianna1.jpg|Dianna as the Aragon princess Dianna2.jpg|D.J. at Sarah`s B-day party Dianna3.jpg|Dianna video chatting with Ethan Rex and Smilodon 'Simlodon' Smilodon is Dianna`s spirit animal (Kyrax). A Kyrax, is an animal that can shapeshift, and has the same emotions as it`s owner. The kyrax is linked to the owner at birth, and is like a piece of him, or her. They usually share the same emotions as the owner, at the same time. It`s deadly to separate the owner and their kyrax for a long time. The kyrax is very obedient. Smilodon`s fur, or feathers change on her emotions. Smilodon is usually seen as a: bunny, hawk, panther, or fox. Due to what`s suitible for the situation. Smilodon is cunning, clever, and resorceful. Smilodon is almost always at D.J`s side. (Smilodon is a girl...) 'Rex' Rex is a Colodian. A reptile with wings, 6 fingers, and a fin-like 'fan' on it`s head. They can glide in the air, with thier wings and can go 1/4 of a mile, without needing a rest. They only eat plants, and are plentiful on the planet Jade. (An earth planet; in the Aragon universe.) Rex is very energetic, curious, and lovable. He loves to play, and he loves to meet others. Dianna found Rex in the forest when he mother was at a meeting on the planet Jade, and the moment D.J. saw him... she`s taken care of him. Rex, and Smilodon get along amazingly!!! (Especially when Smilodon`s a bunny!) Rex is also very intellegent, and resorceful. Rex.jpg|Rex in the forest Rex1.jpg|Rex flying Rex2.jpg|Rex hiding in a towel Smilodon.Bunny.jpg|Smilodon as a bunny Smilodon.Fox.jpg|Smilodon as a fox Smilodon.Hawk.jpg|Smilodon as a hawk Smilodon.Panther.JPG|Smilodon as a panther